Before He Cheats
by Marie Elaine Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan is a vampire and a Cheater Revealer, someone who reveals and embarrasses guys who cheat. She loves her job, but she also hopes for someone who won't cheat. Will she ever find that person? Or is her heart asking for too much? Edward is a Player.
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks to Nastia Cullen for being so wonderful to me by ignoring me......... And for some reason, I'm writing more!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Disclaimer: OK, people, you know the drill. I talk about how I don't own Twilight....... Because I don't.... **

**Well, this is a new story.... Soooo... Anyhoo... Here's the summary:**

**Bella Swan is a vampire and a Cheater Revealer, someone who reveals and embarrasses guys who cheat. She loves her job, but she also hopes for someone who won't cheat. Will she ever find that person??? Or is her heart asking for too much??**

**Okay, now HERES the first chapter.........:**

Before He Cheats

**Bella POV**

I looked around.

No one.

Of course the human beside me didn't know that.

She was just blindly following my instructions.

To get revenge on a cheater.

Could you blame her?

We had followed Matthew to his house.

He had a girl with him.

And I doubted that she just came to watch a movie.....

Ashley whispered besides me.

"Is it time?" She asked.

"It's time." I said.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Matthew's number.

"Hey babe!!!" Answered a very over-trying macho voice, while there was giggling behind him...

I handed the IPod to Ashley, and she pressed the earphone against the speaker.

The chorus of "Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood played.

Then, suddenly Matt remembered the contract he had signed a few days ago.

It said that if he cheated on Ashley, she could trash his car, like Carrie did in the song.

He ran outside in a robe, only to see that his beloved Prius, looked like a trash can.

**Matthew's POV (of the incident)**

I watched Alisson move.

Ashley was good, but Alisson was AWESOME!

Of course, I wasn't gonna tell Ashley about her, she was good, after all.

Just then, my phone rang.

I groaned.

I forgot to turn it off...

I picked it up, and checked the caller ID.

Ashley.

I opened it.

"Hey babe!" I said in my wonderfully sexy voice.

I heard the chorus of "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood in response.

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._  
_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Then, suddenly I remembered the contract.

Ashley was sitting on the desk.

Her bra strap was showing.

And she said: "Come on Matty, I know you'd never cheat on me, so it's not going to happen anyways..."

Then she gave a cute little pout.

I signed it.

The contract was airtight.

Plus, I knew who I was dealing with.

The Cheater Revealer.

No one knew her true identity.

Some say that she did what she did because someone cheated on her, and broke her heart.

Some say it was because her dad cheated on her mom.

Some say it was because she never had a boyfriend, until a cheater came along.

Some say (the perverted ones, anyway) that she was raped by a boyfriend because she caught him cheating.

But no one knows for sure.

Heck, everyone thought she was just an urban legend.

But her website was real.

I knew, because I checked it every once in a while...

After all, it was every boy's dream to win her heart.

And then cheat on her.

I quickly put on a robe and ran outside.

There was my Prius.

Ruined.

I knew I couldn't go to court.

I wanted revenge.

But instead I settled for wailing around.

**Back to Bella POV **

He knew instantly, that going to court was no option.

The contract was airtight.

And plus, I had the moment of signing videotaped, so he couldn't say the signature was forged.

He just wailed and sobbed.

From that day on, Matthew was a new man.**  
**

He never stopped wanting to cheat, but he never did.

And Ashley never went out with him again...

I smiled as I looked at the website.

My website.

Which offered advice, and personal help for people who wanted to get cheaters revealed, or embarrassed.

Then, suddenly, I recieved an email.

It said:

_Hey, Cheater Revealer!!!!_

_Look, my brother, Edward, is a total player, and nothing we do is helping._

_He can't find a woman, and it's getting totally annoying..._

_He keeps the player thing secret, but he can't hide it from his own family..._

_Anyways, _

_We need you._

_Badly._

_I'm including a picture of Edward, and the whole family._

_(We live in Forks, Washington, a VERY small town...)_

_Help Me,_

_Alice Cullen_

I looked at the picture and gasped.

There was a beautiful man.

He had messy bronze hair, and it made me want to run my fingers through it.

Then I looked at his other features, and quickly realized that he was a vampire.

A vegetarian vampire, like me.

I looked at the family picture and wondered of how big it was.

Truly unusual for a coven.

I decided to email Alice back.

_Hey, Alice._

_I've decided to help you out._

_Let's meet at 3:00 pm, on Friday the 13th, at The Clarinet store in the Seattle Mall._

_I'll be wearing a red hat._

_Sincerely,  
_

_The Cheater Revealer_

I went hunting.

After a few deer, I decided to "sleep" at least that's what I called it.

It was a sort of meditation.

I thought about plans,

Life,

Loneliness,

Everything.

But today, I just saw the images of those burning topaz eyes staring at me.

And I wondered how hard it would be to cause him pain..

**Alice POV**

I was just browsing online, and then, a sudden urge struck me.

I googled cheater revealer.

and found a website.

The person who made it was obviously getting revenge for her past.

But the person did it in a stylish way.

I got the feeling the person was a she.

Just the way she wrote, sounded feminine.

I quickly sent her an email, and yelped for delight when she emailed me back.

I was also was happy that I got to do some shopping.

When I got to Clarinet, I bought nearly everything in sight.

That's when I spotted her.

She was a brunette, tall, pale, thin.

A vampire.

But most importantly, she was wearing a red hat.

She walked up to me and shook my hand.

"Hello Alice, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said.

I gaped at her.

The Cheater Revealer, a vampire???

It was too much to comprehend.

"How about we get a "drink" and talk?" She winked.

I noticed her eyes were topaz.

She was a vegetarian.

Good.

We went hunting.

After we were full, and I was sure no one was around, we talked.

"I can't tell you my name, but I can offer you my help." she said.

"Thank you SOO Much!!!" I hugged her.

"EASY THERE!!"

"Oh, sorry...."

"Any girls we can get undercover??" she asked.

"No. The girls don't say anything....... So they think they're the only ones...."

"Damn it..."

I sighed.

"Why the long face?"

"Well, it's just that he's always been the perfect gentleman... And then one night, we heard moaning, and the next, and the next...."

I turned back to her. "So how are we gonna cure him?"

"I'm thinking I might have to go undercover." She said.

I felt my jaw drop.

"BUT YOU'VE NEVER!!!!" I shouted.

"I know, I know..." she said with a sigh. "But I get this feeling that he'll see through anyone else."

"Ohh.... I forgot to tell you.... He can read minds..." I winced.

"Oh, it's fine, I'm a mental shield. But You'll have to cover your thoughts... Okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Well, then, Miss Alice, I look forward to revealing the cheater with you."

We laughed, and then went over our plans once more.

**Bella POV**

We parted and I went back to my place.

On impulse I looked at the picture of my parents.

I sighed. "What would you say if you saw me now mom, what would you say."

I sighed once more and updated my website.

Then, I meditated until sunrise.

I smiled.

Time for my first day at Forks High.

**Well, How was it?????????? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! It was just a crazy idea that popped into my head...... So... Tell me what you think, and whether or not I should continue.... I'm sort of begging.... But in a more dignified way... PLEASE tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Begging for people to tell her whether or not her story was crap,**

**Marie  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ppl. Sorry for not updating for so long, but I was buried up to my head in schoolwork, and I was honestly banging my head on the wall at some points.... Seriously. I have bruises. As does the wall....**

**And I KNOW you hate me, and I KNOW that if you ever see me, you will probably grab the nearest kitchen knife, and stick it through me, But I updated, and I am NOT putting this on Hiatus....  
**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Not me. Is that clear????**

Before He Cheats

_Previously...:_

_Then, I meditated until sunrise._

_I smiled._

_Time for my first day at Forks High._

I stood in front of my closet, considering.

Then, I put on a deep blue v-neck blouse,

and a blue sweatshirt, so the humans wouldn't be suspicious of me wearing summer clothes in the fall.

I sprayed on a tan, and put on my best invention.

Warm-A-Gel.

At least that's what I called it...

I only had to warm it up in the microwave to the temperature I wanted, and then rub it all over me.

The warmth would last for around 9-10 hours.

I looked at myself in the mirror,

and hated what I saw.

I was a monster.

One who was to kill innocents for nourishment.

At least my eyes were golden.

I wasn't THAT big of a monster.

But still.

I looked once again at the picture of my parents.

I sighed, and got into my car.

I drove to Forks High,

A building barely distinguishable from the greenery around it.

I got out of by car with my bag, and walked to the office.

Not even glancing around.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Cullens glance quickly at me, look alarmed, then look away.

Obviously Alice had told them about her "vision" of another vampire.

She confirmed that thought with a quick wink.

The Cullens then walked away as if nothing was new.

But of course,

the other students didn't share that response.

They stared so much I thought their eyes were about to pop out of their heads.

Losers.

A few jocks had this "I have got to get her into my bed" gleam in their eyes.

Like THAT would ever happen.

I walked into the office and waited until the lady put down the phone.

"Hi I'm Marie Dwyer, I'm starting here today."

She looked at me, and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, and here is your schedule!!!"

I was a bit surprised at how friendly she was.

Then I saw the four empty cups of starbucks coffee.

And to tell the truth, I wasn't at all surprised.

I checked my schedule.

Everything was in order.

I had hacked onto the school system to make sure my schedule worked.

I had every single class with the target: Edward.

I walked into my first class: English.

The teacher glanced at me, and then his eyes widened.

I REALLY didn't envy Edward that moment....

I did not like porno.

And I had to imagine that there was more than enough of that going on in Mr. Hill's brain....

Mr. Hill had me sit next to Angela, a nice-looking girl with a sensible pair of jeans.

Unlike nearly all of the other girls, with mini-skirts that left little to the imagination...

And they were not very sensible, as it was raining outside.....

But I won't describe the mindless sluts...

As I sat down I noticed Edward staring at me.

I didn't pay attention to him.

Who cares if he was gorgeous?

He was a cheater,

And I was the Revealer.

My sworn enemy could be gorgeous, but in the end, he wouldn't be worth the heartbreak.

I was swept back to my human memories.

Unlike other vampires, I had full recolection of almost all of my human memories.

In part because I dwelled on them so often.

In part because they were so traumatic that I knew I would never forget them.

Vampire, or not.

I was snapped out of my reverie by Alice, who was also in my 1st period class.

"Hi, I'm Alice!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Marie" I said.

We had arranged to pretend to not know each other.

While we were in the hallway, and as I was talking to Alice,

Edward the cheater came up to me.

"Hey, I'm Edward, can I talk to you for a sec?"

I glanced at Alice and raised an eyebrow.

Did he REALLY fall for the bait this quickly?

Or did Alice slip?

I couldn't doubt Alice,

So I just nodded my head and went along with the cheater.

"Look, I'm the captain of the basketball team, and you're the hot new girl, so it's my job to take you out tonight."

"No thanks."

I turned around.

"Oh, so you're busy?"

"Yeah, sure... busy, See ya later Edwin!"

"It's Edward!" He called.

I didn't answer.

Alice grinned at me.

The rest just looked shocked.

"Oh, My GODDD!!!!!!!!!!" Screeched a fake blond with makeup smeared all over her face to hide her zits. "You just turned down Edward CULLEN!!!"

"Yes. I. Did. Little. Girl." I spoke slowly and carefully to her, as if speaking to a child.

"Why?????" The makeup girl screamed.

"Because I don't like them big ugly and stupid."

I turned around and walked to my next class.

All the people in the hallway stared at me.

Wow, news spread quickly in this school.

After school, Alice bounced up to me.

She hugged me, and I pretended to look surprised.

"Hey, Marie, can you come over for a sleepover on Saturday?"

"Sure, Alice! What time?"

"I'll pick you up from school, so I'll drive you to school as well."

"Wait, Alice, at the sleepover,

She laughed and walked to her car, a yellow porsche.

A VERY sweet ride.

"Bye Marie!"

I waved bye to Alice,

and looked down at the paper she had passed to as she hugged me.

_He's fallen for it. Hook, Line, and Sinker._

I smiled.

And then decided something.

This would be my last reveal of the year.

I would go to some remote tropical island, and relax.

And I would smash all the pictures and bad memories.

I went home, did my homework, and meditated.

Four words repeated in my head.

_He's fallen for it._

**Ok, before anyone asks, Bella is using a fake name so she won't be looked up. She has a few secrets in her past........**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Begging for reviews,**

**Marie  
**


End file.
